Be mine
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: It's Valentines day and Itachi is expecting a valentine from his partner. Kisaita


Walking around the hideout, Itachi thought about his partner

Walking around the hideout, Itachi thought about his partner. Since today was Valentine's day, he knew he would be recieving a card. As the usual Valentine's day went, Kisame would give him a card and ask if Itachi would be his valentine. Of course Itachi would refuse but after a while, he would give in and accept the offer, spending time with his partner for the rest of the day. Itachi did not mind this at all, he actually liked the attention from Kisame.

This year, itachi got Kisame a card as well. Everyone else, even Deidara, got their partner something. So, he decided this year he would accept Kisame's offer the first time. _Today's going to be a great day_, Itachi thought.

Spotting his friend seated on a couch, he sat down next to him. Kisame was shuffling through some cards in his hands, obviously Valentine's day cards. Itachi kept his Valentine for Kisame hidden, waiting until Kisame gave him his. Kisame looked at the teenager seated next to him, smiled, and then got up. "Sorry Itachi, I've got cards to deliver. Maybe you should go get some lunch, then we could probably hang out together." Kisame said, walking away. Itachi frowned, Kisame hadn't gave him his card. He just wanted to give out the others. Itachi got up and decided to take Kisame's advice to go get some lunch. Probably Kisame had intended to give him his valentine in a better setting.

Itachi made his way to the kitchen and on top of the table was perched a tray of cupcakes, each with a letter on them. Altogether, they spelled the words _'Be mine'_. Itachi blushed, Kisame was so sweet to do that for him. Apparently Kisame was trying a different approach for this Valentine's day. Whatever the case, it was working.

"Kisame . . ." Itachi muttered lovingly. Suddenly, the cupcakes were swiped off of the table. Itachi looked to see the culprit only to find Tobi holding the cupcakes.

"Hi Itachi! These are for sempai," Tobi said, beaming, "sempai, do you like them?"

"HELL NO, UN!" Deidara bellowed from the doorway. Itachi looked down at the table. He was so foolish to believe that Kisame would get them for him of all people.

Tobi set the cupcakes back on the table, distraught, then left. Deidara smiled at Itachi. He had been standing there the whole time so he heard the word Itachi muttered so intimately. "Somebody's in love." Deidara sand out, wakling to the opposite side of the table.

"I am not!" Itachi yelled, his face becoming redder. He couldn't be in love. He was a guy. A guy!

"Why did you say Kisame's name when you stumbled upon Tobi's cupcakes?" Deidara asked, picking up the cupcake with the letter 'I' on it. Itachi blushed even more, he didn't think Deidara heard that. "Don't you think that this cupcake needs a K?" Deidara asked, his hand starting to eat the cupcake. Itachi turned around and began to walk out of the kitchen but he bumped into Kisame.

"K-kisame." Itachi stuttered. Kisame smiled and then walked past him, into the kitchen. Kisame took out a card and handed it to Deidara's hand that didn't have the cupcake smeared all over it.

"Here you go Deidara." Kisame said, grinning. Deidara nodded politely and looked at the card. Kisame turned and began to leave, muttering the words 'one more left.' Itachi had expected Kisame to stop in front of him and hand him the card but Kisame didn't. He just passed right by Itachi, not even giving him one glance. As Kisame left the Kitchen completely, Itachi frowned and looked down at the floor.

Kisame didn't even give him a glance. It was as if Kisame didn't care anymore. It was Valentine's day. they were supposed to spend it together. **Together**. Kisame was acting weird . . . why wouldn't he talk to him? Why wouldn't he look at him? Why couldn't he give an honest smile? So many questions floated around in his mind. He wanted answers but he knew he wouldn't have the courage to go ask Kisame. _I'm acting like a girl_ Itachi thought as he sighed.

Deidara watched as Itachi thought. "hey, un. What's wrong? Kisame's actions bothering you?" Deidara guessed. Itachi looked up, he had guessed correctly. But, he couldn't let Deidara know that. So, he lied and told him no. Deidara looked at Itachi confusedly. Itachi looked distraught as Kisame passed him, that was bothering him. "You're lying, un." Deidara said, his hand finishing up the cupcake.

"I've . . . got to go." Itachi said, leaving.

"Find him, its Valentine's day and I think you two should make the day special." Deidara said, trying to comfort the broken-hearted Uchiha. Itachi didn't look back, he just frowned. He wanted to see Kisame now.

A few minutes passed and then Itachi finally caught up to Kisame. "Hey, Kisame." Itachi said, grabbing his hand. Kisame looked at him confusedly.

"I thought you were spending the day with Deidara." Kisame asked, pulling his hand away. The look on his face wasn't sad or mad, it was just blank. Itachi stared down at the floor. How could he say that? He should've known all he wanted to do was spend time with him.

"Kisame . . . I"

"Oh, I get it. I could help you get together with Deidara." Kisame said, smiling.

"NO!!" Itachi yelled. Kisame frowned.

"I was just asking. If you don't want me to help you with your life then fine then." Kisame said, walking away. Once again, Itachi was there, left alone with his thoughts. He didn't want Kisame to think he didn't want him to be there. He wants Kisame to be there. but there's no way he could tell him that without sounding totally gay.

Itachi shook away the thoughts and started to walk in the direction that Kisame went. He wanted Kisame to spend time with him. He wanted to be his Valentine. He needed Kisame to know that and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Kisame was in his room so Itachi entered it. He closed the door from behind and sat on the bed, across from Kisame. "Kisame . . ." Itachi murmered. Kisame looked away from Itachi. Either he was disgusted with himself or disgusted with Itachi; he couldn't tell. "Kisame, I do want you to help me with my life and I don't want you to think otherwise. I really care about you, I don't want you to think that I don't care!" Itachi blurted out.

Itachi, now realizing what he just said, decided that if he was going to say that, he might as well say the other things he wanted to say as well. "Kisame . . . why didn't you get me a valentine's day card. Why won't you spend time with me," Itachi hesitated to ask the last, "why . . . why can't I be your Valentine?" Kisame was shocked to hear this.

"Itachi, I thought that you didn't want to be my Valentine. That's why I didn't bother you with it this year. I thought that you would like to be with someone else. I didn't think that . . . you actually . . . . liked being my Valentine." Kisame said, his cheeks becoming a lavender color. Itachi scooted towards Kisame and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making Kisame blush.

"I do like being your Valentine. I actually . . . love it." Itachi said, opening up a bit. Kisame smiled, blushing more.

Kisame looked back at Itachi and scooted closer to him. "I've got a better Valetine's present than a card." Kisame said. Itachi, confused, asked what the present was. Kisame closed his eyes and gave the Uchiha a light kiss on the lips. "I could always be your Valentine's day present." Itachi blushed and then remembered something. From his cloak, he pulled out the card he was meaning to give Kisame earlier.

"Do you have a pencil?" Itachi asked, wanting to put something else on the card, last minute. Kisame grabbed a pencil and handed it to him. Itachi opened the card and wrote something in there. Then, he closed it up and handed it to Kisame. Kisame opened it up and found the words: "Will you be my Valentine?"

Itachi blushed and so did Kisame. Then, they leaned in for a kiss. "Of course I'll be your Valentine. I'll be yours anytime."


End file.
